


You Are My Sunshine

by Ari_zion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Coma, Crying, Disease, Hospital, M/M, Memories, Sad Dean, Singing, Tears will be shed, mcd/major character death, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_zion/pseuds/Ari_zion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a clinical illness and just has been woken from a medically induced coma. Dean visits him, but he didn't hope for this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work!! Constructive criticism, feedback, and advice are much appreciated:).

Dean sits with his head in his hands, cursing the room he sits in. The walls are painted with blue flowers and grey stripes, seeming to mock his situation. They provide the illusion of hope, but Dean knows the truth. Everyone dies eventually, and no one ever truly gets over it. The strong just learn how to cope. 

Dean glances up at the clock above the door adjacent to the chair he sat in. It reads 12:36. "Dammit," he says dryly, putting his head back into his hands.

He once had lively eyes, spiked hair, and a smile that could kill you like a bullet. Now, the light that once adorned him has long since left. He was just the shell of a man that endured more than anyone should have to. 

Dean was never the man to pray, you could tell that when you met him. But today, in this one moment, he made an exception. 

"Dear god," he whispered softly, squinting and sighing deeply before continuing, "I know that I was never there when I was suppose to be for a lot of people. And I know that I've never been a good person. This is all something I'm constantly reminded of by things that shouldn't be a bad memory to most people. But you need to help me now. Please. I can't-"  
He's interrupted by a nurse entering the room, shocking him back into reality. 

"Dean Winchester?" She asks, looking at her clipboard then back around the room for the unlucky soul that's up next. He stands, trying to believe the best is possible. 

"Would you please follow me?"  
When the Nurse and the Man reach the door, he is paused. 

"This is going to be hard to see, I know. I see people break down like this every day. But, if you want to leave, need a moment, or even some moral support, I'll be at the desk for you to talk to. Okay?"   
Dean smiles to the best of his ability, but he knows that she can see the pain like he's wearing it as a mask. Then he pushes the door open to the sound of a beeping heart rate monitor. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean says, averting his eyes to the best of his abilities, "I came as soon as they said you woke up. They called at 5 this morning, telling me 'he's awake! He's awake!'" Dean looks at Cas as he kneels beside him, making small cheering noises. "So I sped over, and they just let me in to see you."

Cas's eyes slowly trail up to Dean's, but fail to cover how drained he was.

Those cobalt eyes had faded, the hope had faded, making him look sicker. His hair was a mess, and his 5 o'clock shave had grown out to at least 7. The hospital gown made him look frail underneath, but it didn't seem to matter. Dean was just glad to see him. 

"Dean..." Cas said, squinting to look at him, "I need..." He tries to shift, but the tubes attached to him don't allow it.   
Dean puts a hand on his shoulder, shushing him softly and holding him back. Cas gives up, but opens his palm. Dean takes his hand and brings it to his lips, holding it there for a moment before speaking again. 

"Are you-"

"I'm scared, Dean."

Dean moves their hands to his cheek and looks into the man's eyes. They show that it is true; he really is. He doesn't want to die. He's terrified. 

"Shhh, Cas, it's okay. It's okay. Remember the song? Our song, that we played at the wedding?" Cas smiles at that, closing his eyes and turning his head back to the ceiling. He sighs, releasing his grip very slightly. 

Dean was never one for praying. Praying or singing. But today, he made an exception. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey." He sings quietly, closing his eyes as well. Cas's breaths become heavier, slowing greatly as he listened. 

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away.   
The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried." 

Dean opened his eyes and wiped a tear, then looked at Cas. He looks like he's asleep, but Dean feels off. 

Something was wrong. 

"Cas," Dean says, squeezing his hand lightly. Cas doesn't answer. Dean shakes his shoulder, but Cas just slumps to the left slightly.   
Time seems to freeze. 

"Nurse!" Dean yells, jumping to his feet and shaking Cas. Tears begin streaming uncontrollably down his face. 

The nurses burst in, shouting commands to each other that Dean doesn't understand. All he knows is now two nurses are pulling him out of the room. 

"Sir, we-"

"No! Cas!"

"I'm sorry, we need-" 

"Please, Castiel!"

"Your friend-"

Dean breaks out of their grasp, staring at the two of them dead in the eyes. 

"He is my husband."

A drawn out beep comes from the heart rate monitor, down the hall. 


End file.
